Finally In Control
by leMeepO.o
Summary: Bella is done with Edward's crap. She decides to take control, in a very...interesting way. LEMON! special guests at the end... XD


_**Author's Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own twilight or any of the characters (*sobs*)**_

_**Oh, Alyssa H, the last part is for you ^_^.**_

_**One more thing; you may notice some things wrong with the story (when Bella came to Forks, etc), I altered it a little so it would make sense…but yeah…um ENJOY.**_

**Bella's POV**

_Enough of this._ I thought, frustrated. _I have put up with his shit for long enough. Edward has held off on me long enough. We are going to have sex. _

With these (extremely) motivating thoughts in mind, I sprang into action. Armed with my favorite black push up bra and matching black lace boy short underwear under my tight black skinny jeans and button down shirt, I ran out to the car. I sprang into the front seat, and floored it. I needed Edward and I needed him now. My truck screamed in protest as I shot out of the driveway and down the street. As I passed the supermarket, I squealed into the parking lot under a stroke of brilliance. Once I got inside, I snatched up a basket and skidded through the aisles till I found what I needed. I threw a can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, warming gel and (of course) condoms in the basket and hurried to the cash register. The old Korean woman at the register shot daggers in my direction, but I ignored it. Earlier that week, I had stopped at Victoria's Secret and Giggles to pick up accessories. Along with my matching black laciness I had on a pair of black high heels as well as see-through black stockings and garters on in my bag, where the 'extra' products were now thrown. I'd wanted to have sex with him for so long, but I hadn't been ready. Now I know I am.

I threw myself into the drivers seat.

_FUCK IT THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG. I need Edward and I need him now. _I internally screamed as I sped down the road, no doubt breaking the law, until I finally saw that beacon of hope, that symbol of sexual gratification: Edward's driveway. It stretched on for what seemed an eternity, my frustration mounting, until, finally his gigantic house loomed into my vision. As I slowed down the park, I felt suddenly nervous. _You're about to have sex with Edward Fucking Anthony Fucking Cullen. The sex god of all eternity. Get over it. _I grinned._ Ok, here we go._ I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. _Come on, come on where are you??_ I chanted in my head as I rang the doorbell.

The door finally opened, and said sex god came to the door.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing…" I said, attempting to be sexy. "You said you would be home alone today…I thought we could have a little fun…"

"Oh, ok, sure." Said Edward, clearly not quick on the uptake. "What do you want to do?"

_Jesus Christ. Does the boy even have a penis?_

"Oh nothing…why don't we go up to your room?" I pressed my torso against his solid stomach, instantly feeling him getting hard. Turns out he does.

"Um. Ok."

I watched him over my shoulder as I led him up the stairs. We entered his room, Edward glancing around, obviously…excited but confused.

"Bella, what are we doing?"

"Edward, shut up." I pushed him backwards onto his bed, so he landed on his back, making the bed bounce. I smiled and swung around to plug my iPod into his giant speakers and clicking play. It had taken hours of deliberation to finally choose the playlist of songs I was going to seduce Edward with. The first deep, slow notes of _Hang Me Up To Dry _by Cold War Kids came on.

Biting my lip slightly, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my bra (and major cleavage), swaying my hips to the music.

"Bella. What the hell are we…."

"Edward. I've had enough of waiting, of doing what's proper. I refuse to have the first time I make love to you be after we're married. I love you, but I'm not going to marry you any time soon. I know you know that I want you to be the one to change me, but I am going to go to Carlisle if you don't stop giving me this bullshit about not doing anything to me till we're married. I want you Edward. Only you, but I want you now." I leaned over him, trailing both hands down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt as I went. I pulled it off, and tossed in the corner. I straddled him, taking his earlobe in my mouth, sucking and nibbling. I moved downward, sending kisses in a trail down his body. I reached his jeans and, smiling to myself at the grapefruit sized bulge in his pants, began to pull down the zipper.

"Bella" he groaned trying to sit up. I reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth, whispering in his ear.

"It's ok. I know what I'm doing. I want you so bad." With that, I pulled down his jeans. _Damn. That boy has…wow._ _Large._

His boxers were silky and black (yeah that sounds weird, but they were hot I tell you!). They were tight enough to show off a lot, but not like tighty whities. They were incredibly sexy.

"Edward, sit up."

As he did so I stood over his lap, moving my hips to the music, grinding my entire torso against the air right in front of him. Placing my hand on his shoulder and leaning my head back, effectively making my boobs the one thing in his line of vision, I continued moving my hips in my seductive fashion. I swung back up and latched onto his neck, sucking, biting, my hands sliding across his body. My hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer, his arms tight around my waist.

I pulled away and straddled him again, reaching into my bag.

"Which do you prefer?" I asked, grinning at him, biting my lip. "Chocolate or cream?"

His eyebrows shot up.

"I…"

"Guess we'll have to do both. Why don't we start with some chocolate?" I flipped open the bottle and slowly dripped it across his chest and stomach. I bent over him and felt him relax as he lay back. My tongue followed the trail of chocolate across his body, feeling him shiver with pleasure. When I had licked him clean, I stood and reached for the whipped cream, but before I could grab it, Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap, so I was (again) straddling him, and kissed me. We had kissed so many times before, but this was the first time there was any force behind it. It was loving, but rough. I liked it.

He finished unbuttoning my shirt and tore it from my shoulders, throwing it in the corner. He groaned when he saw my exposed bra, the desire in his face more pronounced than it ever had been. The hands at my waist twitched. I grinned at him and attacked his mouth, pressing my self into him. His hands began to slide up and down my ribs, restraining from touching my breasts, as he clearly didn't want to make me uncomfortable. _Oy_.

"Edward…" I moaned. I took the hands resting at my ribcage and slid them up to the lace just covering my breasts. I groaned as I removed my hands and let him take control. He flipped me onto my back and took his turn to bury his face into my neck as his hands continued to explore my body. His lips melded against mine, one of his hands still gently feeling at my breast, and the other moved down my waist. I shivered when his icy hand reached my leg, sliding up and down my thigh, my aching desire seeped through my underwear.

"Edward…please, you don't have to be so cautious. I wasn't exactly gentle with…" I purred, but before I could say any more, my arms were locked above my head and Edward was on top of me, his mouth attacking my breasts. I gasped, arching myself into him. He has never been this…aggressive. It was the hottest thing I had ever experienced. I wanted more, but wanted to be in control, at least for now. So when he reached behind my back and began to unhook my bra, I sat up and pushed him away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought you wanted me to…"

"Edward, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. That was fucking amazing. But I'm not quite done with my fun yet." Biting my lip in the way I knew drove him crazy, I stood right in front of him, my hips moving in that tantalizing circular motion. Edward, still filled with that animal energy, as he had been before, grabbed me by my hips and pulled me forward, kissing my stomach, moving upward to my chest again, his hand playing with the front of my jeans. I stepped back and unbuttoned them, sliding them down around my ankles and stepped out of them.

"Dear god Bella" a guttural groan came from deep in Edwards chest when he caught sight of the ensemble. His bulge had swollen to the size of a…larger grapefruit.

"Edward, I'm not quite done yet. I promise you can have you're fun once I'm done with mine." I said, staring into his eyes and biting my lip. I turned and selected the next song on my Seduction Playlist. The fast bass intro of Juicebox by The Strokes began and I went into full attack mode. My hips moved to the beat on their own, winding and swaying in a much sexier version of my normal self. I bent over him to accentuate my cleavage as I sucked his neck vigorously before sliding away and continued my 'seduction dance' in front of him (which was clearly working, judging by the growing lump in his pants). I stood over his inner thigh, my front grinding against the air in front of his torso, never quite touching, though close enough to tantalize him thoroughly. I turned and rubbed my ass slowly into lap, pressing against his bulging crotch.

"Bella…" he groaned. "Please…"

"Shhhh." I said, spinning around again. "You said you'd let me have my…"

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed for a second time.

"You've had enough. It's my turn now."

Ignoring him, I reached downward into his boxers, my hand grasping his cock, dick, love machine, whatever you want to call it. Using my whole hand, I rubbed up and down in a steady quick motion. Edward groaned and I crawled on top of him, still stroking, and attacked his lips. He groaned against my mouth, biting his lip. I engulfed his mouth in mine, and rubbed harder, faster. Edward moaned, jerking beneath me as he came. I smiled coyly at him, and held his arms above his head, while I lowered my head, trailing my tongue down his torso. I released one of his hands, and reached for the whipped cream.

"Oh, no you don't."

Before I know what was happening, I was once again on my back, Edward straddling me with the whipped cream in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Now let us see. You were able to able to use the chocolate sauce quite effectively. I think I should try this to see what kind of use I can put it to."

With that, my arms were (once again) locked above my head, my wrists trapped in one of his huge hands. I shot him an annoyed look and tried to struggle out of his grip, but all that achieved was for him to tighten his grip on my wrists and to pull the cap off the whipped cream with his teeth.  
"Edward! I told you I wasn't done yet!" I shot at him, furious, trying to wiggle out of his grip, realizing as I did so that I was rubbing against his boner. He tried and failed to suppress a groan, but a grunt escaped from between his teeth. I shot him a mischievous look and wiggled harder. He growled, his eyes glinting.

"You really are being a bad girl, now aren't you Bella? We may have to do something about this." Before I could open my mouth, a pair of handcuffs came out of nowhere. My eyes widened. How long had he had those? Had he been planning on using them? And how the fuck had I not thought to bring any??? By the time this thought process had ended, my wrists were in the handcuffs, and the handcuffs were looped around one of the rungs on the headboard of the bed. Edward smirked at me.

"There we go now. This is much better isn't it?" He saw the shocked look on my face and his eyebrows crinkled in worry.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry. We can stop if you like." He leaned forward to unlock me, but swung my legs up and clamped them around his waist. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows in shock. I smirked at him.

"I guess not." Edward chuckled as he pried my legs off and once again straddled me. He softly kissed the top of my throat, right at the place where it met my jawbone under my ear. I shivered as he reached again for the whipped cream. I gasped when the cold, thick substance hit my skin. It trailed down my neck and chest, where it was laid on thick on my cleavage and every part of my breasts that the skimpy bra exposed. He let out a growl. A real animalistic growl and latched onto my skin, following the thick line, sucking hard at my skin, licking it completely clean, his teeth grazing against my skin. When he reached my chest, I writhed beneath him in pleasure, as he sucked hard, ridding my skin of any remnants of cream, his tongue darting in long sweeping strokes against my chest, all the while cupping the part of my breast covered by the black lace. Long after all the whipped cream had been all cleaned off, he continued to suck, lick, squeeze, kiss, caress my breasts. I groaned and arched my body against his, straining against my restraints. Never mind. _This_ was the hottest thing I had ever experienced. Edward leaned forward and undid the cuffs. He bent and captured my lips in a softer kiss. He trailed kissed down my neck and arms, nipping at the bra straps, pulling them down with his teeth before continuing in his quest to cover every inch of my body with a kiss. When he reached my underwear, my heart thudded in my chest with excitement…but no…he continued down my body, pausing only at my thighs to undo the garters holding up my stockings, rolling them down as he feathered kisses down my thighs and calves. I shivered. This, though nice, sweet, and very sexy, was not what my body was craving. Call it hormones, but I needed that animal reaction I had gotten out of him earlier, not the usual careful, sweet Edward. When he finished claiming my limbs with his lips, I sat up and pulled his face to mine, continuing our frenzied make out session from earlier. He lifted me and placed me (once again) on his lap, straddling him. This seemed to be one of his (and my) favorite positions. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him close, both my arms around his neck, one of his hands anchored at the back of my head, pulling me closer while the other snaked around to rest on my ass. I bit and pulled at his lower lip, wrapping my legs tighter around him. His guttural growl returned. The hand on my ass tightened, gripping now. I pressed my entire body into him and the growl came again. I released his neck and, giving him a sly look, reached around and unhooked my bra, allowing him to lift it off. He saw my bra breasts, and I heard the deepest groan yet. We had never gotten this far before. I had expected (and hoped) for him to immediately paw at my chest, to take me, finish this business I'd been trying to get him to do for the past 25 minutes. Instead he just stared at me. He moved out from under me and back a few inches to see me fully.

"Oh Bella. You are so beautiful." He moaned again.

I straddled him again.

"I love you."

"I love you Bella."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me. His before roving eyes were now fixated on my face, though his hand gently cupped my breast, while the other stroked my face.

I broke our kiss.

"Edward. I'm ready. I came here ready. Are you?"

"Bella, I've been ready since the day I met you. Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about this…fantasized about it? I've wanted you since day one, but I wanted to protect you, even if you thought you were ready. Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely ready." I bit my lip and laid back on the bed. Edward moved forward. In an instant, I was sliding his boxers down his legs. I leaned across the bed and pulled a condom out of my bag. Tearing the wrapper with my teeth, I pulled it out and helped him put it on. Edward hooked his fingers on the waist band of my boy shorts and pulled them down. He positioned himself over me, hesitating as he looked down at me. I nodded and he kissed me softly on the mouth. I gasped in surprise as he slowly pushed into me. I groaned softly and kicked up my legs, wrapping them firmly around his waist and forcing him deeper in, as he gently moved in and out of me.

I pulled myself up.

"Edward. Seriously. Stop worrying about me ok? You're not going to hurt me. Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Crushing my lips against his, I ground against him forcing out a throaty moan, he grabbed me by the waist a lifted me, so he was standing with me clinging to his body. He pushed me against the wall and fucked me. Oh boy did he fuck me. My legs tight around his waist, he held my arms above my head, sucking my neck as he thrust completely into me, shoving his dick hard and fast, making me arch into him and moan. My breath sped up with his thrusts, faster and faster, his rugged panting pushing me closer to the edge. I wrapped my legs even tighter around is waist, my heels digging into his back. Edward pushed my arms farther above my head, pressing his body hard against mine, effectively pinning me to the wall.

"Oh…GOD…ah…Edward…" I gasped, groaning.

"Say my name" he growled in my ear, biting it. "Say it. Scream it." He released my arms, and they snapped around his neck, guiding his face back to mine as I attacked his mouth. One of his hands slid up from my hip and returned to my breast. I moaned. His other hand sneaked behind my back, holding me to him as he pushed away from the wall and lifted me back over to the bed. He grabbed my calf and tugged, pulling my leg up and his dick back into me. I arched against him as he began thrusting, each one bringing me closer and closer to orgasm.

"Bella…say my name…call it out for everyone to hear…" he purred.

"Edward…" I managed to gasp.

"Louder." His voice returned to a growl.

"Edward!"

"Louder!" he snarled, speeding up, making me gasp.

"EDWARD!" I cried, and I came, the orgasm shaking my body as I clutched, gasping to Edward's shoulders. He came immediately after, groaning as he did. He kissed me softly on the lips.

-Later-

We lay in his bed, wrapped in the sheets, while he stroked my arm.

"I love you Edward. That was amazing."

"I love you so much Bella. That was wonderful." I smiled at him. The question that had been bothering me for so long finally came out.

"Was that your first time?"

Edward looked down.

"No. Once before. I'm not going to say it was meaningless, that would just be cruel to her, but it didn't mean nearly as much as this did. She was sweet, but I didn't love her. She was my first, and my only, until now."

I nodded.

"Who was she?"

"Tanya. We used to date…before and after she became a vampire."

"Wait. You've been giving me this shit about hurting me, for no reason? You fucked a girl when she was a human, but you gave me all this crap…"

He cut me off. "I did hurt her. That's why she had to be changed. Because I hurt her so bad."

I nodded again.

"So, was this your first Bells?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

Edward sat up. This was clearly not the answer he was expecting.

"Who? When?"

I looked down.

"Bella, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just jealous as fuck right now." He cracked a smile. I smiled back.

"Ok. There were two others. One was my boyfriend back in Phoenix. I was almost sixteen, and we did it twice. This first time was for our anniversary; the second was…I guess you could say…on a whim."

Edward glanced down.

"Who was the other?"

I grabbed the pillow and hid my face.

"Argh! It's so embarrassing." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

Edward laughed and pulled the pillow off.

"C'mon Bells, its fine. I'm just curious."

I groaned.

"Ok. So, the end of the year last year, there was a party. And I got drunk. And I had sex." I spat it out as fast as possible.

"Alright. But that still leaves the question. With who?"

"That's is what I'm embarrassed about! Ahhh I don't know what I was thinking…it was with…Mike."

Edward stiffened, his mouth twitched.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I know. Ugh, goddamn my drunk horny self." Edward chuckled "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me??"

"Was he nice about it?"

"Well, as soon as I got sober and remembered what happened, I went to his house and told him that if he ever told anyone, I would beat him to a pulp."

"What did he do?"

"Well…he tried to make a move on me…so I kicked him in the balls then punched him."

Edward burst out laughing

"Good girl Bells." I grinned.

"Was it, um, good?"

It was my turn to laugh.

"HA, no. Before I mauled him, I told him if he ever said anything, the entire school would know how tiny his dick is. I actually had to ask him if it was in."

I looked away and heard a crash. I shot up, and saw Edward, on the floor, writing with laughter.

"Thanks Edward."

Later –

Edward and I were sitting in the living room, when (OMG!) Gabe Saporta and William Beckett popped up out of nowhere!

I screamed "oh my god! I love you guys!"

"oh we know…" they said in unison, then had an intense make out session.

"damn. That is hot." I looked over at Edward. He was staring, mesmerized at the two skinny boys getting it on.

"oh, yes Edward. Oh yes it is."

Then Gabe went over and started kissing Edward, William kissing me. We all had fun hooky-uppy time. Then William (using his sexy man call) round up the rest of The Academy Is… and Gabe (using slutty dance moves) called together the rest of Cobra Starship, and we all magically transported to a concert venue, and they played an awesome show together and naked. Oh yes. Naked.

It was a good night.


End file.
